Comunidad Central Discusión:Diseños y portadas
Wikia de Juegos Indie Inazuma Eleven Fanon :Hilo:1060 en Wikia Inazuma Eleven Fanon -- 19:06 6 sep 2016 (UTC) Wiki Tokyo Ghoul 23:59 24 jul 2016 (UTC)}} Hecho, espero que el resultado te guste. -- 23:43 27 jul 2016 (UTC) :¿No hay posibilidad de agregar todos los personajes que pedimos? ¿O cambiar el de abajo a la derecha por el personaje de Kishou Arima? 00:54 28 jul 2016 (UTC) ::De acuerdo Sergio, volvemos a poner la solicitud en estado pendiente y trataré de hacer un nuevo fondo en el que aparezcan todos esos personajes. Un saludo. -- 22:28 2 ago 2016 (UTC) Gracias y disculpa la molestia. Es que el diseño lo discutimos en grupo y me preguntaron si es que se podía cambiar. Si no se puede incluir a todos los personajes solo quisieramos que se reemplaze al personaje que pusiste debajo del personaje Koutarou Amon (Nimura Furuta) por el personaje de Kishou Arima. Un saludo. 22:44 2 ago 2016 (UTC) ::Lo que Sergio ha salido de la administración, yo me haré responsable de la solicitud. JuuzouSuzuyaRei (muro) 23:30 19 ago 2016 (UTC) ::Lo mejor será realizar una nueva solicitud para nuevos cambios. -- 14:54 13 sep 2016 (UTC) Wikia Wiki Mario Fanon 17:02 31 jul 2016 (UTC)Skrillex1blader 16:54 31 jul 2016 (UTC)}} :La wikia no muestra actividad desde hace más de dos semanas. -- 19:51 3 sep 2016 (UTC) Wikia Minijuegos Le he pedido más detalles al usuario sobre el fondo que pide. -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 23:31 13 sep 2016 (UTC) Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 18:02 14 sep 2016 (UTC) Cortezados (Serie Inbentada) La solicitud se ha rechazado por inactividad en la comunidad involucrada. -- 09:31 14 sep 2016 (UTC) Dragon Ball Legendary Wiki Hola, ya nos hemos encargado de tu solicitud. ¡Espero que te guste! Hemos rellenado algunas secciones, pero evidentemente podéis cambiar lo que queráis. En cuanto al cursor, no nos especificaste nada, y por ahora no realizamos cursores. Un saludo. -- 20:40 22 sep 2016 (UTC) Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón Fanon :Hola, me encargaré de la solicitud; sin embargo, en el proyecto no se realizan cursores, por lo cual se retirará esa sección. -- 19:19 7 sep 2016 (UTC) ::Solicitud finalizada. -- 18:44 16 sep 2016 (UTC) Wikia Re:Zero :Solicitud finalizada. -- 19:40 3 sep 2016 (UTC) Wiki Underworld Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 18:30 7 sep 2016 (UTC) Nuclear Throne (II) :Solicitud de Spotlight de Wiki Nuclear Throne ::Solicitud finalizada. -- 19:22 3 sep 2016 (UTC) Spider-Man Wikia :Solicitud finalizada. -- 03:27 14 sep 2016 (UTC) Mighty Magiswords :Solicitud finalizada. -- 00:24 19 sep 2016 (UTC) Wiki Golden Kamuy ¡Hecho! Espero que te guste el resultado -- 11:14 18 sep 2016 (UTC) :Quedó muy bien, gracias (y) Sagara Sanosuke 17:50 18 sep 2016 (UTC) Beyblade Wiki 18:31 7 sep 2016 (UTC)}} Solicitud terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 23:39 13 sep 2016 (UTC) Lyrics Logopedia Wiki Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusi?n) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 18:35 26 oct 2016 (UTC) Wiki Winner Wikia Jonnymesh :Solicitud finalizada. -- 20:35 23 sep 2016 (UTC) Escandalosos Wiki :Solicitud finalizada, espero les guste. -- 18:45 2 oct 2016 (UTC) Wiki Oc World 19:52 23 sep 2016 (UTC)}} :Solicitud finalizada, espero les guste. -- 21:29 29 oct 2016 (UTC) Call of Duty Wiki Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 22:02 27 sep 2016 (UTC) Wikia Jonnymesh :Hola, lamentablemente se hizo una solicitud para esta comunidad hace menos de un mes, por lo cual no cumple el requisito que dice ''"No se aceptarán nuevas solicitudes para una misma comunidad en un período menor a los 30 días.". -- 23:02 30 sep 2016 (UTC) Otra semana en cartoon wiki La comunidad no reúne los requisitos – no cuenta con el mínimo de 25 páginas (hay sólo 3). -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 22:10 27 sep 2016 (UTC) The Loud House Wikia (II) Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 23:09 27 sep 2016 (UTC) :: ¡Gracias! :) LightWatcher (muro) 02:47 28 sep 2016 (UTC) Dead Rising Wiki Solicitud terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:50 5 oct 2016 (UTC) Wabbit wikia en español Solicitud terminada -FiliusLunae (discusi?n) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:15 26 oct 2016 (UTC) Inside Out Hola Leví, tu solicitud ha sido aceptada y nos pondremos a trabajar en ella tan pronto como sea posible. Un saludo. -- 18:32 12 oct 2016 (UTC) Barcelona fans :La wikia no cumple con los requisitos establecidos en el proyecto. 22:08 4 oct 2016 (UTC) Los Gatos Guerreros Wikia :«''El solicitante debe ser administrador o enlazar a una discusión con el administrador en el que acepte recibir ayuda para cambiar el diseño de la comunidad o la portada.» Como has indicado, no eres administradora de la wikia, y no has enlazado a una conversación con algún administrador de la wikia, por lo tanto, la solicitud queda rechazada. -- 21:51 7 oct 2016 (UTC) Guías de Juegos Wiki :Solicitud finalizada. -- 18:16 18 oct 2016 (UTC) UniversoPG Hecho, espero que el resultado sea de tu agrado -- 19:30 2 nov 2016 (UTC) Sentimientos Oscuros 14:51 14 oct 2016 (UTC)}} :No soy el encargado de este "proyecto", pero te diré que esta wiki no cumple con los requisitos necesarios para solicitar un diseño, cumple con los requisitos y vuelve a hacer otra solicitud ya que esta seguramente será declinada, espero que lo comprendas. Niko-Zero-Havik Neck (muro) 17:00 16 oct 2016 (UTC) ::Gracias, Niko-Zero-Havik Neck por responderle al Usuario:Nakii30. La solicitud ha sido rechazada porque la wikia no cumple con los requisitos establecidos en el proyecto, constando únicamente de 7 artículos cuando los necesarios son 25. -- 00:34 17 oct 2016 (UTC) Mortal Kombat Fanon Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 19:57 30 nov 2016 (UTC) Wikia Max Stell Fanonn :Hola, la solicitud fue rechazada debido a que «''El solicitante debe ser administrador o enlazar a una discusión con el administrador en el que acepte recibir ayuda para cambiar el diseño de la comunidad o la portada.», te invito a leer los requisitos del proyecto. -- 17:09 23 oct 2016 (UTC) Wikia Futbol Fanonn :La wikia no cumple con los requisitos establecidos en el proyecto. -- 01:59 25 oct 2016 (UTC) Wiki Smash Fanon :Hola, la solicitud debe ser realizada por un administrador o enlazar a una conversación en la cual el administrador acepte. Como no eres ni has enlazado a la página de un administrador, la solicitud queda rechazada. -- 00:06 26 oct 2016 (UTC) LyricWikia :Inactividad en la wikia desde hace más de 15 días. -- 23:04 25 nov 2016 (UTC) Aikatsu! fan Avatar Wiki 22:08 9 nov 2016 (UTC)}} :Solicitud finalizada. -- 22:26 26 nov 2016 (UTC) Wiki Tokyo Ghoul La Wikia de Pokefanon Yandere Simulator love Wiki :No hay administradores activos desde hace más de 15 días. -- 17:11 21 nov 2016 (UTC) AnimeLetras Wiki Wiki Cardfight!! Vanguard How to get away with Murder Wikia :Solicitud finalizada. -- 23:01 25 nov 2016 (UTC) The Loud House Wikia :Solicitud finalizada, espero les guste. Los 5 Súper Humanos Final Fantasy Wiki